Everybody's Doll
by Frenzy In Delirium
Summary: Did you want an adventure? Hop on." Everything was telling me not to do it, but somewhere in my soul I trusted this bronze haired waiter. I jumped on his bike and squeezed him tightly. "Lets go..." AH BXE


**Summary: "Did you want an adventure? Hop on." Everything was telling me not to do it, but somewhere in my soul I trusted this bronze-haired waiter. I looked into his green eyes and I knew what I wanted. I jumped onto his bike and squeezed him tightly. "Lets go…"**

* * *

Everybody's Doll

BPOV

* * *

"Ms. Isabella are you ready?" My handler Heidi asked from outside my bedroom.

"Just about." I twirled once more in front of the mirror. My dark brown hair was in delicate curls that flowed to my rib cage and my brown eyes were rimmed with makeup to make it pop.

My porcelain face was tinted pink around my cheeks due to my natural blush. My slim 5'4 frame was clothed in a white dress with a black band around my waist and black straps. The dress came just above my knee. My feet were in black pumps which I hated. I wanted to wear flats, but mommy dearest wouldn't allow it.

_Sometimes I despise that woman…_

"Isabella are you done now?" Heidi asked with a little irritation in her voice.

_Yea I despise her too…slut_

"Yes Heidi I'm done." I walked over to my door and opened it. Heidi stood on the other side looking utterly annoyed.

She had her white-blonde hair in a tight bun at the nape of her neck. Her pale blue eyes were in slits. She was wearing a peach mini with a huge bow around the waist and peach wedges.

"Your mother is going to throw another fit if your late again." She was still squinting her eyes at me.

_Does she know that makes her look older…_

"Well lets get going then." I didn't wait for her and started making my day down the hallway.

I heard her footsteps behind me so I descended the stairs and walked toward the back doors that led to outside.

I waited in front of the sliding glass doors because I knew Heidi had to check me over one more time before I headed outside.

_Appearance is everything…_

"Smile Isabella." Heidi ordered as she opened the door.

I put on the fake smile I knew so well and stepped out into the world I didn't want.

---

"Oh Isabella darling, you are just delightful." Mrs. Newton commented me.

She's a 64 year old woman who always talks about her grandson Michael, or Mike Newton. She's trying to hook us up. Collaborate the Swan and Newton line.

_Bella Newton, my ass…_

"Why thank you Mrs. Newton." I look around and caught sight of my mother. "Will you excuse me? I just spotted my mother."

"Of course deary." She waved as I walked across the yard to Renee.

As I was walking I caught a sight of something bronze and shiny from the corner of my eye. I turned my head to the right and stopped dead in my tracks.

Across from me was the most gorgeous man I've ever laid my eyes on. He was like a great god in person.

The man had a strange bronze color to his hair and its messiness could only be described as sex-hair. He looked about 6'2 with a slightly muscular frame. His skin looked smooth and perfect.

He was dressed in a white dress shirt with a black vest on top that matched his black slacks and shoes.

_He was a waiter…_

I felt this foreign pull between us, that I couldn't explain. It was comforting, yet unfamiliar.

He must have felt me looking at him because he turned to me causing me to gasp. His eyes were so beautiful. They were like two shining emeralds.

His eyes widened when he saw me looking before his face broke out into the most delicious crooked grin.

I blushed, which I haven't done in forever, and quickly looked away. I shook my head slightly before I continued toward my mother.

She had her back to me, so I tapped on her shoulder to get her attention. She spun around to face me.

Renee was wearing a turquoise sundress that fit her figure perfectly.

Of course my mother always has to be perfect…

"Isabella what are you doing over here, you are supposed to mingle." She gazed at me with her ice blue eyes.

Even her eyes were made of ice, just like her heart. Don't get me wrong, I love my mother, but I think she cares more about the family status then of me.

"I have mingled mother, I was just talking to Michael's grandmother…"

"Oh, Michael. Where is that charming boy?" She started looking around for him.

"I don't know." _And don't care_. "What I was trying to say--"

"You should really consider asking him on a date. Do you know how great it would be if the Swan and Newton fam--"

"Family merged." I finished for her. "No I don't know how great it would be mother, because its never going to happen. I've told you that a million times."

"Isabella don't take that tone with me. I am your mother."

"Than start acting like it." I blurted out irritated. "You treat me like I'm one of your assistants or something like that. You don't even know me." I accused her.

"That is not true."

"Really mother. What do I like to do in my spear time?"

She grabbed my elbow and pulled me over to a more secluded area of the yard. "We are not having this discussion now."

"You can't even answer the question."

"Yes I can. You love to shop."

"I hate shopping. I love to read. If you paid some attention to me you would have known that."

"Isabella…"

"Its Bella. I like to be called Bella."

"Isabella is your name and that is what I will call you." She said tersely. "I am tired of your antics, ever since I married Phil, you have been acting out."

"That's because before you married Phil you were Renee Swan, loving mother and slightly eccentric, now you're Renee Dwyer, class A bitch."

What she did next surprised me…

…She slapped me.

"How. Dare. You. I have provided you with the best education, life, clothes, anything you could have asked for and you treat me like this…"

I raised my hand to my tingly cheek and stared at her with disbelief.

"I don't want all of that mother. All a want is for our life to go back the way it used to be, before Charlie--"

She glared at me. "Don't you say his name." She closed her eyes and took in a shaky breath. "Isabella. I want you to go back to the party and not make a fuss about it. We will talk about this, later."

"There is nothing to talk about mother. I'm threw here." I ignored her calling me and walked briskly around the side of the house toward the front yard.

I was relieved when I found no one in site and sat down on the front steps that led to the front door.

My cheek felt a little sensitive from when she hit me causing me to wince when I buried my face into my hands.

I started to feel tears building up under my closed eyes and I fought to keep them away. I don't cry when I necessarily get sad, its more of when I feel overwhelmed and frustrated which is exactly what I'm feeling right now.

Along with a lot of hurt…

My mind keeps flashing back to the coldness in my mothers eyes and how she raised her hand to me.

She's never hit me before, but I know I must of struck a nerve when I talked about Char--

"Um…are you okay?" A silky voice asked from somewhere in front of me.

I quickly pushed away all my thoughts before hesitantly looking up.

The bronze-haired waiter was standing across from me with an uncomfortable expression on his face.

_NO!!!_ I wanted to yell. "Yes." It came out strangled so I cleared my throat and tried again. "I'm fine."

He quirked and eyebrow at me.

_Does he know how sexy that is…_

"You don't look fine." He strode over to where I was and sat down next to me. "I'm Edward."

I shook the hand that he held out and jumped at the spark I felt when our skin touched. I looked into his eyes and saw that they darkened slightly causing the emeralds to turn into a dark forest.

"Bella." I said after I released his hand. My hand turned cold from the loss of his warm hands. It was as if we fit perfectly, his big hand enveloped my small one and I felt protected.

_Snap out of it Swan, your losing your mind…_

"Bella…" He breathed as a caress. "I like it."

I raised my eyebrows. "Me too?"

He chuckled under his breath. "Why are you out here when you could be back there?"

"I hate parties, but I am a little more calm about them when there thrown at my house. I could escape better."

Edward smiled at me causing my heart to do a funny rhythm. "You live here?" He gestured to the large mansion behind where we sat. I nodded. "So you must be Bella _Swan_."

Again I nodded. "How is it like to have your father be a professional baseball player for the Seattle Mariners?"

"Not the adventure you'd think it would be." I sighed.

"Adventure? Traveling, going to parties, living in big houses is not an adventure?" He said in a teasing voice.

I shook my head sadly. "It gets kind of lonely."

He nodded in thought and abruptly stood up. "Stay here."

I was confused as he started walking away. "Where are you going?" I didn't want him to leave. I enjoyed talking to him and I didn't even get his last name, so how would I contact him or at least ask Phil to hire him for another party.

"I'll be right back." That calmed me. "Just stay here."

I stared into his green eyes and nodded as he disappeared off to the right where the staff parked.

I sat anxiously waiting for him to come back when the sound of a motorcycle caused me to jumped slightly.

Edward appeared on the back off a silver Ducati **(pic on profile)** that was pretty nice for a waiter's salary. He had his head in a black helmet that made him even more sexier if at all possible.

He stopped in front of me and took off his helmet. I held my hand back because I wanted to run my fingers through his silky looking locks.

He reached behind him and pulled a helmet from the side compartment. I hesitantly walked over to him as he held out the helmet.

"What is this for?" I asked grabbing the helmet.

"Adventure." He stated simply.

I raised and I eyebrow in disbelief.

He sighed. "Did you want an adventure? Hop on."

Everything was telling me not to do it, but somewhere in my soul I trusted this bronze-haired waiter. I looked into his green eyes and I knew what I wanted.

"Isabella, I hope you had enough time to cool off---" Renee appeared at the front door and stopped when she saw us. "What is going on here, Isabella?"

"A little thing called angst, mother." I smirked at her before turning back to Edward.

I jumped onto his bike and squeezed him tightly. "Lets go…"

"As you wish." He said teasingly before starting the bike.

We drove off ignoring the yells of my mother and started off down the street.

I knew in my gut I made the right decision, I mean I'm 18 I could do whatever I want. Right?

Well I'm going to find out…

* * *

**A/N Review and tell me what you think…**


End file.
